The Stars Belong In Your Eyes
by Malecislifee
Summary: Kit and Tiberius. Discovery of new feelings, adventure and romance and drama. All about Kit and Ty but not only that, Kit forms bonds with other characters, including Livvy. PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER! 3
1. Chapter 1

Please leave a review whether you like it or not just let me know what you think or if anything could be changed :)

Chapter 1

Ty sat at a big table littered with sheets of paper and he was rambling on to Julian, who sat comfortably next to him, about a local demon attack. Livvy stood next to Ty, filing through the pages and Emma and Cristina were sitting laughing at the end of the large table. Kit Rook leaned against one of the bookshelves, his hands in his pockets and his hair was a blonde tangle of wavy curls and his eyes a tired blue. His gaze was fixed on the dark haired boy. He watched his eyes, dart from paper to paper, alive as if sparked with electricity. He always got like this when he was figuring something out, those eyes lit up like bright stars burning, and Kit thought it was the most beautiful thing.

"You've got that look in your eyes," Livvy said, appearing at Kit's side. Kit jumped a little with a gasp and then just rolled his eyes.

A hint of confusion passed along his face and he furrowed his eyebrows, "What look do you mean?"

"You know, that look when you watch him, that 'damn he's so hot when he's clever' look," Livvy did a very accurate impression of Kit and the blonde boy turned a shade of rosy pink.

He turned his face away from Livvy and back to her brother whose nose was stuck in a piece of paper and he was reading eagerly. Kit attempted to play it cool.

"This is my normal face, Livia, I always look like this," he said.

"I know you do," was all she said with a little shake of her head and a smile. Exactly, she thought and stalked back over to the table. She flopped down in a seat beside Ty and caught Kit's gaze for a moment. Livvy raised one eyebrow and gestured subtly to Ty and Kit just rolled his eyes, a faint smile creeping onto his face. He turned away then, deciding to take a walk around the Shadowhunter's library.

It was huge, Kit thought, how do they find anything in here? There were rows upon rows of bookcases, stacked full with old, tattered leatherback books to new hardback editions, pages crisp and neat. Each bookcase was as tall as the ceiling, towering above Kit about 14 feet. Ladders were placed here and there and signs to indicate which section you were in. As Kit made his way round corners and down long aisles and wiggled in between bookcases, he passed many sections. He was surprised they had things other than Shadowhunting books. There was Poetry where books were laced with gold and silver patterns on hardback covers and smaller books within the area with worn ribbon tucked into old pages. He passed a Romance section, new and old books filled the shelves, and the Fantasy/Adventure section earned a stifled laugh from Kit. Stacks of books lining shelves, placed and ready to tell Shadowhunters all about the supposable mythical creatures of the world. A little ironic, he thought. They knew the monsters were real, not just fairy tales or creatures tucked away in ink and pages. Kit knew just as well as anybody, having seen the damage they could do first hand. Two blue eyes flashed in his mind then, two eyes, bright and smiling, shattered by shards of a darker blue. They were warm and welcoming and then they were gone and Kit sucked in a breath. He let it out slowly and pushed away the thought of his father. He quickly turned around another corner and collided with something. Not something, someone. As he did, a flourish of papers went up in the air and as they rained down, Kit realised he had walked into Tiberius Blackthorn.

There were those eyes again. But now they weren't lit up like silver starlight. More like the colour of steel as he gave an exasperated huff. He bent down quickly to gather the papers and then looked up at the blonde boy. Ty hugged the papers to his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't um mean to do that," Kit felt dumb, he didn't know what else to say. He just shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Of course you didn't," Ty laughed slightly, "If you had intended to walk into someone, it would have been a rather foolish decision." His smile tugged on the corners of his eyes and his long feathered eyelashes cast delicate shadows across his cheekbones. It was as if his face had been carved out of ice and pure starlight. He was pale and beautiful, and his face could light up a room but could devastate it just as well. His eyes were crafted elegantly and his lips were two fragile pink lines, quirking up in laughter. He always spoke as if what he was stating was the most obvious thing, his voice never condescending but always a little genuinely confused to why no one else stated it earlier.

"I wouldn't put it past me," Kit said jokingly. Ty was looking at him now, innocently, and Kit felt his curious gaze sweep over him.

Ty looked the blonde boy straight in the eyes and smiled, "you are no fool Kit." Kit just took in a deep breath as Ty disappeared past him and out of a large wooden door.

Kit had returned to the large table and now all the Shadowhunters except Ty, were there, all of them. Emma, Julian, Dru, Livvy, Cristina, even Mark holding Tavvy and 'Perfect Diego' was leaning in the doorway. They were all gearing up, except for of course the baby, and Mark didn't seem to be either. Emma was suddenly in front of him placing a long silver blade in his hand.

"Good, you're here," she said as Kit grasped the blade and it lit up, all silver and blue. Julian placed, in the other hand, a pile of black clothing and a weapons belt. He looked up confused.

"What's this for?" Kit said, his eyes a curious blue.

"Ty figured it out, all these demonic attacks," Julian said, leading Kit to the table and spreading out a couple of sheets of paper, "They've been happening local but at different places and at different times. We just couldn't figure out the pattern and Ty did. The next attack is tonight, and you're coming with us."

"He's going?" Mark sounded bewildered, "But he's had barely any training!"

"I can handle it," Kit shot Mark a sideways glance. "Where's Tiberius?"

Emma tucked a stele into her weapons belt, "He's gone to send a fire message to the Clave. We have to inform them on every mission, even if it's a small one like this."

Kit slid into the leather jacket and questioned Emma, "Is he coming with us?"

Livvy was the one who answered, "Of course he is. When I fight he fights."

"So you're like Parabatai?" Kit asked, hooking his weapons belt around his waist. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy in his stomach. He knew that Parabatai were forbidden to ever be intimate with each other but Kit was still curious to what it would be like to be in some way tied and bound to the boy with starlight eyes and jet black hair.

"No, we're not," Kit was surprised it wasn't Livvy who spoke. He turned quickly to find Ty standing in the doorway, geared up and clasping a stele in his hand. There was no spitefulness to his voice when he answered, he just talked as though he were simply stating a fact. Ty moved over to Livvy and took hold of her arm gently. As everyone continued with their business and the ruffling of pages on the table, Kit stood and studied Ty's hands moving over Livvy's skin, stele in his palm. Black swirls unfolded under his fingers and traced over old scars. Kit had watched Shadowhunters mark themselves and each other before, but Ty did it with such an effortless manner, as if black ink were flowing from his fingertips. When he finished, he stepped back to reveal a rune for agility and speed curling around her forearm, perfectly crafted.

Kit gasped as Julian appeared in front of him.

"Where would you like it?" Julian was grasping a stele in his right hand. Kit looked down at the stele and then back to Julian.

"No runes, not yet," Kit said, turning away from him and taking his seraph blade from the table. He tucked it into a loop on his weapons belt.

"You can't go into battle unprepared," Cristina said, tucking her butterfly knife up her sleeve. She was beautiful, kit thought, just as Emma was, but in different ways. Emma was this warrior sort of beautiful, dangerous and tempting but Cristina seemed an elegant sort of beautiful, features soft and expressive. She reminded him of Ty in that way.

"I am prepared," Kit said, "Just not with runes. And I won't need them anyway, you said yourself, Emma, it's a small mission, nothing, what, like 7 or 8 of us can't handle. Even if one of us isn't runed."

Emma let out a sigh, "Fine, come on then, let's stop wasting time."

Emma led them out of the Institute and Cristina and Diego mounted a motor cycle while the rest of them filtered into the Toyota. Dru, Mark and Tavvy remained on the steps of the Institute as Emma pulled away and Kit sat next to Livvy in the backseat, Emma driving and Julian in front. Ty was on the other side of his sister. Kit clenched his fists around the seraph blade, and watched the LA landscapes turn into a blur of colours against the black of the night sky. He was on his way to his first demon battle and although he seemed sure of himself in front of everyone else, one thing just kept replaying in his mind. The image of his father's helpless body, the body he'd cradled onto many nights when he'd had a bad dream or just needed a hug. The image of that very body being torn to shreds by demons with razor sharp teeth and a spitting tongue. Daggers for fingers and instead of red hot blood boiling under its rugged skin, a black and sticky, acidic ichor. Kit was scared, he was scared for his life, but he was determined to slay the creatures that stole his father. He was going to cut every last one of them until they exploded and disintegrated into nothing but smoke and air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They all walked up the steps to stop at a large opening. The whole group huddled together in what looked like to Kit, an abandoned, run-down fairground. He turned to see in the distance a huge Ferris wheel towering above them, seats hanging broken and rust clawing at the skeletal structure of the wheel. Kit had been to a Fairground once before when he was a child, his father had taken him and Kit remembered the day so vividly. It was all bright colours and music and the place seemed so alive. Kit had loved it. He loved this a little bit less. It was dark and a slight fog hung in the cold air and it seemed as though the life and energy he remembered had been sucked out of it. All the fun gone. Now forgotten memories and a fountain in the middle toppling over with unanswered wishes. A carousel where the horses didn't dance and swings hanging in the air on rusted chains.

There was complete silence until Julian spoke.

"Are you sure it was here?" he said, looking around, a little sceptical.

Ty looked up at his brother, genuinely confused, "Why would I say something I don't mean?"

"That's not what I meant, I just mean, look at this place," Julian gestured to the deserted area around them, "This doesn't make sense for this to be the place. No one comes here and that means there's no one to attack. So why would the demons be here?"

"Trust me, Julian, we'll find them and they'll be here," Ty said, completely sure of himself.

"Okay. Then we'll split up and take different sides of the fairground," Julian gathered the group closer together, "Cristina and Diego start at the Stalls over there and work your way round to the Ferris wheel, Emma and I will start at the carousel and work round to the entrance and Livvy, Ty and Kit, start at the Ferris Wheel and work round to the carousel. Look after each other okay?"

Everyone nodded and Kit watched Livvy move closer to Ty, only slightly as if it was an instinctive move more than anything else. He wondered for a second why they weren't Parabatai, but the last time he'd brought that up it left Livvy looking a little sad so he thought best not to bring it up again.

As they all started to move away to each of their starting points, Kit felt a hand on his arm. It was Emma.

"Stay close to them and don't do anything stupid or reckless," her voice was warning. She released his arm.

"Kit? Stupid? Reckless? Never," it was Livvy, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Emma laughed and disappeared to catch up with Julian. Livvy had skipped up to Kit's side.

"Oi, shush up you," Kit said narrowing his eyes at the Blackthorn girl and laughing.

She flicked her hair in a teasing manner and skipped forward, calling back to Kit, "You're a Herondale, boy, and reckless is in your genes."

"I'm not a Herondale," was all Kit said. Ty appeared by his side, his arm brushing the blonde boys.

"Reckless, yes. Stupid, probably," Ty said, glancing sideways at Kit. Kit gasped and then laughed, nudging Ty's arm.

"Guys, you've got it all wrong," Kit said as they made their way up a small hill, "Reckless, sometimes. Stupid, never. And good looking well, have you seen me?"

"And modest, always apparently," Livvy smiled a big smile.

They came to a stop at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel and Ty gazed up at how big it was. Scraps of metal hung swinging from it where old age and rust had worn the joints away. Some seats still looked in tact however most were reducing to nothing.

"I'm going to take a look over by the swings, why don't you guys try and get a better look from up there?" Livvy said stalking over to a large carousel like ride but instead of horses, hung old creaking swings on rusted chains.

"Does she mean, 'up there' as in _up there_?" Kit said, mouth open and pointing to the Ferris wheel.

"I think," Ty said and placed a foot carefully up onto the Ferris wheel. He clambered up through metal bars and into one of the swinging seats. He leant forward, reaching down carefully, one hand on a metal bar steadying the seat and the other outstretched to help Kit. Kit stood for a moment staring at Ty.

"Tiberius, you think I'm going up there?" Kit laughed in disbelief. He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"No, I don't think anything, I want you to come up here with me?" Ty said reaching down a little further towards him. Kit looked him in the eyes and then the seat swung forward slightly. A creak came from the seat and it caused Kit to jump up onto a bar, grab Ty's hand and steady him. In that moment his heart had jumped into his throat. It wasn't too far off of the ground but he would have had a good headache hitting the ground from there, maybe a few cuts and scrapes.

"You're quick, very swift," Ty said smiling as if realising something, "and with no runes." Kit put his foot up on another bar and gripped Ty's hand tighter. It was cold in his and he struggled to pull his eyes from the swirling scars from previous runes that decorated his fingers.

"So that's not a thank you for saving you? You could have fallen," Kit said teasing him and hauled himself upwards towards the seat.

"Thank you," Ty said and then gave a gasp as Kit's foot missed a bar and he slipped. Ty let go of the other bar and grabbed onto Kit's arm with both hands. Kit let out a muffled groan of pain and Ty caught sight of his right forearm sliced open, scarlet red blood decorating his skin. Ty immediately threw himself backwards in the seat and hauled the blonde boy up with his own body weight. Kit used his feet, pushing himself into the swinging cart and he fell into a slump on top of Ty.

They lay there for a moment, a tangle of heaving breaths and two bodies against each other. Then Kit lifted himself slowly onto two elbows either side of Ty, his face hovering above the Blackthorn boy's. Kit was so close to him, Ty could feel his soft breath on his cheek and he got this strange feeling in his stomach. It wasn't unpleasant like it would be normally but a sort of ache in the pit of his tummy. Ty decided that he would welcome the feeling.

Kit stared down silently into two fierce ashen eyes. He could feel the other boy's heart hammering in his chest, against his own chest. They were so close.

"That was um, clumsy of me," Kit said, so close to Ty's face and neck he could smell him. He smelt of burned sugar and apples and Kit took a deep breath as if to breathe it in.

Ty raised his eyebrows with a cheeky smile, "So that's not a thank you for saving you? You could have fallen."

Kit laughed, "You're unbelievable. Thank you Tiberius." He added emphasis to the _thank you._ Kit shuffled up into a sitting position and Ty immediately felt his absence. He was no longer touching him but as Ty struggled up into a sitting position too he realised he had his legs stretched out on either side of Kit's body. Ty leant back on his hands. Then his eyes turned a soft dark smoky colour.

Ty reached out and moved the sleeve of Kit's jacket back up, revealing a mess of sticky blood. Kit just drew in a breath. "Great. First mission and I'm injured, not even by a demon but defeated by a Ferris wheel _that's not even moving_ ," Kit sighed in frustration. Ty laughed.

"I know you said no runes but I could give you an iratze if you like," Ty said leaning forward and examining it. The blood was bright red against his pale hands. Kit rid himself of his jacket leaving him in a tight black t-shirt.

"Okay," Kit said shifting his body between Ty's legs so that his arm was facing Ty.

Ty retrieved his stele from his belt and slid his fingers under Kit's arm. Kit shot Ty a look as his fingertips felt as though they'd sent a spark under his skin. Kit thought his veins were filled with fire and Ty's touch was burning holes in him. Ty moved closer to the boy, so close that his thighs were touching Kit's body and his chest was inches away from the blonde boys arm.

"Are you ready?" Ty said flicking his eyes up to meet Kit's gaze. Kit just nodded and fixed his eyes to where Ty touched the stele to his arm. A searing pain exploded under his skin then, not pleasant like when the Blackthorn boy had touched him but this felt as though Ty were threading fire into his skin, setting his whole arm ablaze and then it all stopped. Kit hadn't realised he'd bitten down on his lip and shut his eyes. When he slid them open he watched as Ty finished the iratze, unfolding one last black swirl near the rim of his sleeve. Ty leant back to admire his work then tucked the stele back into his weapons belt.

"It won't hurt like that every time, usually just a slight sting, but that was your first for a long time, probably since you were a very young child," Ty said. Kit traced the rune with his fingertips, softly following the angles and curves now woven into his skin.

"You mean because my father lied to me my whole life and I grew up hating my own kind and living with people that were nothing like me," Kit said not looking at Ty.

Ty paused for a moment then spoke delicately, "I understand you." Kit looked up confused.

"Not with the whole being lied to and hating my own kind thing but I've grown up different to everyone around me," Ty said, staring down at his hands. They started to flutter and he locked them together to stop it.

Kit looked up at his eyes and they refused to return the look.

"What do you mean?" he said.

Ty's hands began to flutter slightly again, "I think differently to everyone else and Julian always says, it doesn't matter, it doesn't separate me from anyone else and if anything it makes me special but I don't know. Some Shadowhunters don't like it and sometimes it frustrates me. Sometimes I don't understand what people are saying like when they say one thing and mean another. I just don't understand it."

Kit stared at Ty's fluttering hands and they were moving so quickly, it were as though they were the wings of a butterfly trying to stay in the air. He could see Ty was anxious.

"Don't," Kit whispered, placing his hands over Ty's moving ones. They instantly stopped and Ty look up at Kit's face as if he was unsure of what Kit's action meant.

"Don't doubt for one minute that you're special. You're surrounded by adults who have been studying these demonic attacks for months and have figured out nothing. You have one afternoon on these cases and you've discovered where and when the next attack is. We're out here now because of you Tiberius," Kit said, leaning closer to Ty.

Ty peeled his eyes away from Kit and looked at their hands together, "Tha-that doesn't make me special, that just makes me" –

Kit interrupted him, stealing his own hand back from the boys and placing it under Ty's chin, "Clever. It makes you clever. But Ty what makes you special, is that you are the way you are and it's that look in your eye that you get when you solve cases and puzzles. That look in your eye most of the time. That genuine look of pure excitement and happiness that makes everyone around you smile too. You're so beautiful Tiberius and you don't even know it."

Ty glanced down at Kit's hand under his chin and turned his face downwards so that his lips ever so slightly brushed Kit's fingers. So lightly it was as if they never even touched but Kit felt it. Kit felt it like a pulse of electricity awoken under his skin. As Ty turned his face back up to look at Kit, the blonde boy dropped his hand and drew a deep breath.

"We should go higher if we're going to get a better look," Kit said standing and causing the seat to rock slightly. Tiberius nodded and stood up. They both began to climb the metal bars, when they heard a loud piercing scream.

"What was that?" Kit spoke quickly, his eyes worried. Ty began climbing down messily and missing two or three bars at a time. Kit followed him down but he was too fast to catch up with and by the time Kit had reached the ground Ty was sprinting away from the Ferris wheel, seraph blade in one hand, a small, silver knife in the other. His weapons glinted silver and blue in the moonlight as Ty disappeared round a corner. Kit ran. He ran as fast as he could and was on Ty's heels soon enough but heaving for breath. Ty then stopped at the hanging swings, his eyes searching desperately. He was anxious but his hands weren't fluttering this time, they were steady like a warriors hands should be. He turned to Kit who had pulled his seraph blade from his belt. Ty's eyes were cold and grey.

"That was Livvy who screamed," Ty said, looking around once more, "And now she's not gone."


	3. Chapter 3 We All Have Legends

Chapter 3

"Ty it's going to be okay, we will find her," Kit attempted to reassure Ty but earned no response other than his searching eyes turning fiercer and angrier. The sky was beginning to roar as it spilled rolling black clouds across the moonlight, engulfing the two boys in a dark shadow. The cold air cut Kit's skin and he shuddered but it's razor sharp teeth had no affect on Ty. He moved quickly and suddenly, and Kit followed as they stalked around the swings, to where Ty broke into a run. Kit tried to keep up, his laced-up boots hitting the wet mud with a thump repeatedly but he watched in the slight distance a small Ty disappear between the swaying curtain entrance of a small circus tent. Kit sucked a deep breath in and took off into a sprint, he wasn't going to let Ty do this alone even though the pain of his first iratze was still taking its toll. He thought that maybe this was a 'has to get worse before it gets better' sort of pain. He gasped as he slipped through the curtains into the stage area lit with a single lantern hanging, and below the swaying light his eyes found Kit, and he watched as the young boy slammed a glittering blade into the white skin of a sprawled out creature. He didn't look so young and fragile anymore as he raked the blade down what looked like the demon's back and a strangled cry filled the tent. Kit froze and watched as those eyes, yellow and piercing, blinked stiffly for one last time before the creature fell into itself into a heavy slump. Kit thought that demon's normally disappeared. Ty ran to the side of the stage and collapsed into a heap over a curled up Livvy. Kit moved his feet then, realising she has been hurt. He appeared quickly by her side and saw Ty drawing the same rune he had drawn on Kit just a couple minutes before, but this time it was down her side, where the demon had scarred her skin. It looked like a burn to Kit.

"I'm so sorry Livvy," Ty was shaking his head slowly, but still concentrating on the rune.

Livvy's eyes were stinging red with tears that she attempted to hold back. "Don't you dare, Ty," her voice was firm, "You had no idea, and look you saved me, even thought I hate to admit it." They laughed and it caused a small smile to tug at Kit's face. He has never seen a world like this, in his old life, the biggest problem was an argument in the house and sometimes that couldn't even be solved, but now he was watching two siblings, heal eachother and laugh after one just had what a mundane would deem an almost near-death experience. Ty gripped Livvy's hand and hauled her up gently, supporting her side. In that moment, Shadowhunter's became a lot more commendable to Kit.

They had managed to make their way back to the meeting point, half walking, half aiding Livvy as she healed slowly. As they arrived, the others had clearly found nothing elsewhere as they were all standing around together. Julian was the first to notice the draped, exhausted demeanor of Livvy, and came sprinting to pull her from Ty.

"What happened?" Panic exploded from his voice as he tucked Livvy's arm behind his own head and began to walk her towards the car.

"there was an attack," Ty began to explain, "we got it Julian and I healed Livvy but she's still hurting so be careful."

Julian softly helped Livvy into the Toyota and turned to Ty, "I'm proud of you." He leant in closer and whispered something in Ty's ear of which Kit could only make out what sounded like, "It's not your fault." Kit knew just as well as Julian that Ty would take this hard and personally, thinking he should have been there to protect her. He may have been a logical thinker but when it came to those he loved, Ty was oblivious to rationality. He just knew he should have been there.

Everyone began to pour into the car, belting themselves in and Ty grabbed Julian's arm.

"I need to go back to the Ferris Wheel, I left my stele there when I heard Livvy scream. I'm not going home without it Julian," Ty stood straight and Kit allowed his eyes to sweep over the muddy boy, his jaw stubborn and and cheeks pale.

Julian questioned, "How did you heal Livvy?"

"Her stele," Was Ty's only response.

Julian paused for a moment, sucking in a breath, "Fine. But take Kit with you and meet us back at home okay." He slipped a 20 into Ty's weapon belt, "there shouldn't be any more demons alright but still, be careful."

They walked side by side, their arms almost but never touching.

"Ty why did the body never disappear?" Kit asked nervously, "I thought demon's disintegrated or something, why didn't that one?"

Ty stopped but didn't turn to face Kit. He only looked down at the ground nervously.

"Because I lied to Julian," he murmured, "That wasn't a demon."

Kit furrowed his brows, confused, "What? What do you mean? These were demon attacks, right?"

"I thought they were, well we all thought they were but there's never been any confirmation, only dead mundanes and Shadowhunters but never bodies drained of blood or scratches like a wolf's scratch, so we had no reason to question them." Ty sounded more anxious that normal.

Kit spoke softly, his eyes searching Ty's face for answers, "What are you saying Ty?"

"It had fangs like a vampire, Kit, cold skin and veins around its eyes, but claws and yellow eyes like a werewolf. Only it wasn't acting like either one. It didn't attack Livvy with claws or teeth or fangs but with spitting ichor from its mouth, like a demon would," Ty took a deep breath, trying to process his thoughts.

"I don't understand Ty, it sounds like a hybrid… of all three," Kit said.

"Kit," Ty turned to face him and looked him dead in the eyes, "To mundies, vampires are the legends, werewolves and warlocks and people like us, we are all myths to them. But now you know we are real. But we have our own fantasies too Kit, our own myths that people choose to write about in fictional stories. These hybrids, they're _our_ legends, our made-up characters. They're not supposed to be real."

"Ty…" Kit said wearily, "We aren't going back for your stele, are we?"

Kit just shook his head with an apologetic look in his eyes, "We are going back to get the body."


End file.
